Falling
by gbrowne
Summary: When Tessa Wright moves to Washington, she doesn't expect to make any friends and she ceritanly doesn't expect to have shape-shifting in her blood. When she meets Jacob, a handsome shape-shifter, they become close friends, but when Bella decides she loves both Edward and Jacob - Tessa's heart is smashed. Read the epic tale of love, betrayal, war, and a girl just trying to fit in.
1. Chapter 1

I take a deep breath in the mirror. It's just school, just school. Why can't I get that through my head? I peek a look outside at the poring rain that pounds against my window and sigh, it just had to be Washington.

"Dad?" I walk down the stairs steadily gripping the rail, "I'm off to school."

He had fallen asleep reading the paper, again. I watched as he jumped then looked at me wearily, "Want me to tag along? Walk you up to the doors?" I frowned then grabbed a pastry that was in the toaster.

"Naw," I shake my head and feel my fiery red hair almost escape the braid, "its fine. You just bought me that new car, I can drive that that hunk of metal to school."

He laughed, "So it was used, but its safe in this weather. Good luck at school."

I took another deep breath then let it out steadily through my nose, "Why do I have a terrible feeling that I'm going to need it? I always get feelings like I'm going to need luck."

"Tessa, honey, make some friends," he suggests filling his _I love New York_ plastic mug with coffee. He runs his fingers through his chocolate brown hair then turns and leans against the counter.

I throw him a smile, "You too dad."

"Oh God," He shooed me from the house, "please help my dear Tessa." And that was how my first day in a new state started, it wasn't like I expected anything exciting to happen, but still. The rain bounced off my newly purchased winter coat as I ran across the lawn to the car. I buckled myself in then adjusted the rear-view mirror, I gasped. A shot of black had just darted off into the woods.

I lean backwards and try to see if it was someone's dog who had gotten out or if it was a coyote. Coming from California, that was a normal occurance. Except now it seemed to be gone, so I shrugged and put the car in drive wishing I just had one friend.

**Hiya, I'm totally new to the whole posting and fanfiction website so play nice. Please review my story and feel free to comment anything you want to happen in the story. I am not the best at spelling and grammar, but I just hope my writing makes up for it. Please review, thanks!****  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all, I know, I'm posting again in the same day, but I wanted to post a longer section because I won't be posting again until I have the time which could be random. Thank you to my 2 followers and the 2 reviews, meant a lot. :) Read on...**

I hold the plastic tray with trembling fingers, why did high school have to be so intimidating and… terrifying. Carefully I let my eyes flick around the cafeteria landing on a group of kids who were all beautiful and pale. A girl with brown hair glanced up at me then to the guy sitting next to her with raised eyebrows. I felt a blush rising up my neck, _so that's a no_. The rest of the kids were absorbed in finishing last minute homework or discussing the latest gossip.

Swiveling I walked at a fast pace to the bathroom, frustrated tears leaked through closed eyelids. I set the tray on the tiled floor next to me and pick at the piece of greasy pizza, who knew pizza could ever taste so bad?

The door swung open and I suddenly realized how bad it looked to be sitting on the floor of the bathroom eating. A girl who was a couple inches shorter than me danced in then plugged her nose.

She swung her gaze over to me, "Oh, hello. My name is Alice and you are…"

I frowned then watched as she adjusted her silky pixie hair so that it was even more perfect. I had nothing against Alice, but the way she looked at me and talked to me screamed: who the hell are you.

"Tessa," I said softly standing up and abandoning the tray of pizza on the floor. She frowned then proceeded to tuck in her breezy white shirt then untuck it again.

I looked at her then made a beeline towards the door of the bathroom. All right, so maybe the rain had turned into mushy hale, but I didn't care as I ducked with my hood over my hair and made it towards my shiny car.

Smiling, I adjusted the air conditing and backed out of the parking lot and turned onto the road that would lead me to the beach. The warm air blew on my face and I parked on the side of a sandy road. I kicked open the door and felt a salty spray against my legs. I stalked over to the water then plopped down in the sand, the wind picked up and wrapped around me as I stared out at the waves wishing I was back home in California. Mom left years ago, it had always been my dad and I, that had always been the way it was. I was happy, except now I wished for a mom who would give me a hug and understand.

"Its beautiful isn't it?" Someone said behind me, I half-turned and saw a boy my age in faded jeans and no shirt. He had thick black hair that fell a bit over one of his clear eyes and a broad chest rippled with muscles.

I nodded and grabbed my tangled hair, holding it over my shoulder like a twisted up rope, "I haven't seen anything like it before ever in my life. Although I miss my home." He nodded and settled down next to me, I was watching the waves, but he kept sneaking glances at me from the corner of his eye.

"Where did you live?" He asked leaning back on the sand with his hands behind his head. It was terrible, I agreed with myself, I would tell him anything if he asked me. I barley knew him, my mind protested, but I told him anyway.

I tap my chin, "I lived in California with the sun and hot days everyday of the year. I loved it there," I said looking at the huge pines that even surrounded the ocean, "I don't mind it here though."

He chuckled, "I can tell you mind it here, its written all over your face," he paused and looked at me with his eyes widened like he had just seen a third arm growing out of my forehead.

"What? What is it?" I asked patting my face expecting to come up with a huge insect in my hair or something. A gale pressed against my back and I shuddered in the cold.

He scooted closer and wrapped an arm around my shoulders holding me close, "Nothing, its nothing," he used his free arm and leaned back on it, "you looked freezing."

"I am, but I barley know you," I said tightly standing up and pushing his arm off, "I don't even know your name." I started back towards the car backwards and his silhouette started to disappear in the heavy winds that swept around us.

I hear him shout, "'Jacob, my name is Jacob!"

Smiling I answered, "Tessa, its Tessa!" And maybe my day wasn't so bad.

**So she meets Jacob... Who knows what happens next? Review please.**

**xoxo - ggbrownie**


	3. Chapter 3

Sunlight shines through the blinds that are open and hanging wide over my window. It creates silted shadows that dance on my cream colored bedsheats that are twisted around my legs in the most uncomfortable ways. I push off the sheets and bounce out of bed, my feet slapping against the hard wooden floor. Why am I so excited to get out of bed - you may ask, but my dear it's Saturday morning and there is so much I can do. Or at least that's what I think until I wandered downstairs and see my dad with two other men holding matching shot guns and hunting hats. I frown and push my mop of red hair from my eyes and edge over to where they are arguing.

"Dad," I said timidly rising on the tips of my toes, "please tell me why you are having a debate with your friends at six in the morning while I am trying to sleep. See the word trying? It meant I can't go back to sleep, now."

He turned and smiled gesturing at me, "This is Tessa, my daughter I was telling you guys about. Tessa, this is Billy and Charlie." The man I hadn't realized was in a wheel chair flashed a huge knowing smile at me and the man my dad had donned at Charlie grunted and adjusted his badge.

"Nice to meet you," I smile and do the half-wave thing I do to all my dad's friends, "so, dad. Saying as that your car is in the garage are you taking mine or what?" Charlie turned to Billy and was discussing how good the fishing weather was as my dad turned and grabbed my keys from the counter which was a terrible sign.

He gave me a _I'm so sorry _look, "Sorry honey, your huge car is the only thing big enough to fit Billy's wheel chair, but there is some serious good news in your future." I watched as he tucked my keys into his back pockets then poked his head out the window like he was looking for someone.

"What is my good news?" I asked just for his sake, it probably was terrible news that he was trying to make me feel better about. My sweatshirt had extra long sleeves so I curled my hands into fists in the extra fabric, sparing my hands the cold weather that was blowing through the window.

Dad grabbed his abonded hunting gun, "Billy's son is going to pick you up from the house and show you around Forks and take you up to meet some of his friends at La Push, you know the reservation."

I frowned, "Dad I don't need your help in me making friends! I can do just fine on my own, I am not three years old." An image of three-year old me stomping her feet and clenching her fists at him flashed into my mind long enough to ear a smile.

"Tessa..." He started then looked over at Charlie who was loading Billy's chair into the trunk of my car, "Charlies's girl Bella goes to Forks High School and saw you run out of the cafeteria like you were plagued. Just go and meet some new people."

I could barely think, "Your trusting Charlies's girl because she saw me run from the cafeteria? Maybe I always run from the cafeteria, do you know that? No. Does she? No. Seriously dad? I thought that we were friends here." Not thinking I tuned and stalked into the kitchen to be rewarded of my reflection turned upside-down in the shiny refrigerator. Oh great, what an impression I made.

"Tessa, just go alright? They're waiting for me," Dad sighed pulling on his coat and kissing the top of my head quickly. Before I could object they were in my car headed to god knows where leaving me stranded at my house waiting for some boy to come and pick me up.

I grumbled up the stairs and showered deftly rubbing the shampoo vigorously into my scalp, taking out all my anger.I managed to pull on a pair of jeans, red rainboots that reached my knees, a black thermal long-sleeved v-neck, some sort of black knitted scarf shaped like a deformed circle, and the new winter coat I bought in California before I came here. My red hair was piled on my head, I never bothered with makeup and I wasn't going to start anytime soon.

Padding back down the stairs I saw a sleek silver bike pull up in my drive way and the only thoughts that could go through my head where, _are you freaking kidding me? Dad sends me not only a guy to pick me up, but a motor cycle riding boy to pick me up. He will have hell to pay, _I decide tugging open the front steps and standing on the porch.

The boy shrugged off a helmet and... You must be kidding. No way. It was Jacob from the beach, the one who was so handsome with wavy black hair and crystal clear eyes. _Snap out of it Tessa! _I shun myself then force a smile, "Hey, you're that guy that was at the beach."

He flashed a stunning smile, "You're the California chick," Jacob rested his chin on his hands, "are you going to make me wait all day?" No amount of self-pressure could have stopped the blush that bloomed over my cheeks. I stomped over and threw my leg over the bike. I unsteadily wrapped my arms around his middle and laid my head on his back, he sighed.

"Are you ready Tessa?" He asked and from his tone he meant for more than this bike ride.

I nodded like an idiot until I realized he couldn't see me so I cleared my throat and said, "I'm ready."

**I know, another chapter - I'm spamming you, but I can't wait until they can have a relationship. I have to build up that sort of stuff, but... I know. Review please! I beg you! I could really use the reviews, the ones I got were super sweet. Thank you guys for that. **

**xoxo -ggbrownie**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, hello, another chapter. I know, I'm the devil so I'm going to stop apologizing.**

**Simply Me - Thank you so much for your review! I totally understand and yes, Billy is all knowing!**

Jacob Black, my god he was one guy who could speed. The wind sliced through my hair and I clung on his back like I was falling through mid air. The feeling in my gut resembled the feeling before you loop on a roller coaster. Exerliating, terrifying, and utterly fearsome. Jake laughed as the trees whizzed by, broken up by the occasional small house or car. The bike finally rolled to a stop in front of a small yellow house nestled in the trees like it had grown there straight from the ground.

Unsteadily I threw my legs off the bike, "That was," I pause and press my ice cold hands to my rosy red cheeks, "something. Certainly something."

He laughed until he was bent over and suddenly his laugh brought me comfort like everything was going to be alright, "You look as if you've been through a wind tunnel or something like that," before I can protest that its his fault I'm in such a state he continues on, "this is my friend Sam's house. I want you to meet him, he has something important to tell you."

"What happened to my guided tour?" I ask crossing my arms across my chest and notching up my chin, so what if I didn't like to meet new people. He couldn't make me.

Jake shrugged, "Technical difficulties Tessa," he grabbed my arm, his hand closing around my frozen elbow. He stopped and looked down at my arm, "Take it." Jake pulls off his jacket to only throw it around my shoulders, quickly placing his arm tightly around my waist, "Just to keep you warm."

I roll my eyes, _Yeah right, _I smiled to myself, _not that I was complaining. _The wind blew my air all over the place as Jake tugged me towards the house, it took me a second to hear the booming sounds of laughfeter and talking that was cutting through the air. I smiled and he put his arm around my shoulders like he was going to protect me from something invisable.

He stopped and leaned down towards my ear, "Look at her eyes," Jake whispers then wiskes me in. I stumble a bit and catch myself by grabbing his arm. What an entrance. I look around and realized I'm surrounded by over grown men and a petite woman who is trying to wave hello.

Jake noticing my red cheeks said, "Everyone this is Tessa, Tessa this is Sam and his girl Emily," he nods towards a huge man who has his arm around the woman who was waving. Her eyes gleam and it takes me a second to notice the scar that drags down her features like posin in a flower. I throw her an experasted smile that she returns.

"Paul and Quil," Jake acknolodges the two boys who were shoving each other and laughing. They stop look at the warm food on the table then barrel towards it dispite Emily's attempts to ward them off. I laugh and tuck a piece of hair behind my ear, this felt like home. Not home with just dad, but home before Nick died. Died, the word hits me like a ton of bricks and I stand there for a second trying to breathe. My older brother Nick had died in a car accident three years ago, the paramedics said he died on impact. As if it made a difference.

My smile twists, "Nice to meet you," I wonder if Jake knows I'm on the verge of tears, but I look up and see all his attention is directed on a Red Chevy that has somehow made it up the driveway. His tan skin pales a bit and he breaks away from me and makes a bee-line for the door. Dandy, this is just great.

"Boys," someone scoffed behind me and I turned to see a girl with tan skin and black hair razored off at her chin shaking her head, "they all stink and burp and laugh at the stupidest things."

I laugh then extend my hand, Nick forgotten for the moment, "Tessa," I introduce myself.

She shakes my heand firmly, "Leah, and that's my idot brother Seth and his friend Jared," pointing towards the boys who are scarfing down sugar cookies like they are the best thing they've ever eaten. "So, where do you go to school? You seem way too cool to go to school on the reservation."

"In Forks," I said picking up a sugar cookie and nibbling on it, "not working out that great for me though. Who said it was easy to make friends? I really want to meet him."

Leah chuckles and leans against the wall next to me, both of us watching Jacob as he talks to someone through the window of the truck. "We could be friends," she suggests downing another cookie before I'm even done with the first.

"I like that," I knock her shoulder, "friends."

Leah looks at me for a second and I could swear I see a little girl underneath who is forced to be someone she isn't, but as soon as its there it isn't - replaced by the same old hard shell. "You are the very first Tessa, they all said I have anger issues. Crap if you ask me."

"Well," I watch as Jake nears the house with his arm around another girl with brown hair, just like he had with me, "I'm not so tolerent either." I can feel my heart physically breaking in my chest, its more painful than I thought it would be. It was more like someone was trying to rip it out with tweezers.

Leah must've noticed because she grabbed my hand and steered me towards the back door nodding at Emily, "Lets go," she said grabbing keys off a dish and opening the screen. I couldn't have agreed more.


	5. Chapter 5

**I got so many reviews and I can't tell you guys how happy that makes me! It makes me want to post more and more, so keep it up. I know this is a bit long, but enjoy! xoxo -ggbrownie**

_2 Days Later_

The music blaring through Leah's speakers was almost pure static, the words barley making it through them. I turn down the music as she speeds the car along the road that leads to Emily's house. After the party, we had just left and Leah had dropped me off at my house. Jacob hadn't called me or even stopped by since. It was like someone was picking apart my heart, but I didn't know why. It wasn't like I had known Jake before a week ago, I don't know why I was letting him affect me like this.

The car in front of us stopped short and Leah slammed on the breaks so hard that the car squealed, "Damn it! Holy God!" She screamed at the car as she righted the car and sped up again, pressing the gas down hard. Alright, maybe she did have major anger issues and I would help her with them... As soon as I was sure she wouldn't kill me fore trying to help.

"What homework do you have tonight?" I asked raising my voice over the rock static. She turned and winked at me, her hair blowing in the salty breeze.

"Ah," she pulled into Emily's driveway and slammed down the brake, "your still on that train? Why don't we go do something fun? Tepee Ashley Stan's house? Sneak into school and spray paint the lockers?" Leah suggests grabbing her navy backpack that was filled with crumbled papers from the backseat.

I laughed, "All those are illegal and plus I just started school here, I want a clean slate." It was true, I had convinced my dad to let me start school on the reservation because, truthfully, Leah was the only girl I'd met in Forks I could stand. Apparently my mom's side was full-blooded native American so I was legally allowed to live on the reservation, if I wanted to.

"Touche," she grins and yanks the door open, her combat books squishing on the muddy gravel. I grab my messenger bag and we both slump through the pouring rain to the wavering smell of cake. Emily's face appears in the door way, she hods a mixing bowl in one hand and shes balancing the door on her hip.

"Girls," she called, "get inside this instant, its freezing outside! You'll catch a cold." Leah kicks off her boots on the mat outside the door and Emily gestures for me to do the same. I had never really gotten a good look at the inside of her house, I was a bit... distracted. A worn red couch sits in front of a huge blazing fireplace. Its small, but cozy with a kitchen off to the side, a set of stairs leading up, and a wooden table next to a window.

I hang my jacket on the hook by the door and settle down at the table with my books, "Thanks for having us Emily," I said for both me and Leah, because Leah is up to her neck in sweets. Laughing I ring my hair out and decide to just pile it up on my head in a lopsided pony-tail.

"Yeah Em," Leah manages scarfing down a piece of rich chocolate cake, "thanks." The afternoon passes quickly as if someone had hit the fast forward button. My homework seemed to be done faster and the shows I watched with Leah on the couch, the small television set up on the mantle, faster. I tucked my feet under me as Emily sat down next to a passed out Leah who was drooling on my shoulder.

I pause, "Is Sam coming home tonight?" I asked just for her sake because for the first time since I met her she looked scared at the thought of being alone.

"Not tonight," Emily stopped and looked out the window at the forest surrounding her home, "he is away on business." I had to go home, but I couldn't leave Emily here alone and there was no way I would be able to manage moving Leah into her car. Let alone get her to drive me home.

I grab my cell phone and dial my dad's number, "We'll stay here with you Emily, its safer that way. I can call my dad and Leah's mom really quickly and let them know we are staying the night."

Several emotions pass over Emily's face before she nods yes, "You would do that for me? Really Tessa?" She throws her arms around me and holds me close like I was her daughter or family. Family, the word seemed so nice and safe, like a refuge that I didn't have at the moment.

"Yeah, my dad is probably working late and we would need a bulldozer to move that chick," I point at Leah and Emily laughs, taking a napkin from the table and wiping the drool off her couch. I dial my dad's number and leave a message then call Leah's mom and explain the entire thing. Well, it was her brother Seth, but I assumed it counted anyway.

Emily grabbed blankets from a cupboard and draped one over Leah and handed the other to me, "Is there enough space for both of you to crash on the couch?" She asked twining her fingers looking very guilty like she had asked us to sleep on glass.

"Of course there is," I lean against the couch and place my head on the head rest, "night Em."

I hear her laugh and it sounds like when I was little collecting sea-shells, the sound of them clinking together, "Night Tessa, sleep well." I was half asleep before I heard her foot steps on the stairs and her soft humming.

Sadly, my dreams consisted of Jacob Black which would have been a good thing if he actually acknowledged me or liked me back, but I can't control my dreams. I turn in the couch and pull the blanket tighter around me, I had never liked the sound of thunder and it seemed that here in Forks it was louder and more fearsome. The front door bangs open and I hear someone say, "Shh, they are asleep Jake. Be considerate."

Jake! My half-consios brain is excited, but sluggish. I strain to hear his answer, "What do I do Sam? Bella is suddenly in danger and we just learned that vampires are coming for a war! A full on war, Sam! And I imprint on her, I imprint on Tessa when it was supposed to be Bella. It was supposed to be Bella, but when I wake up I see her face and hear her voice. Do you have any idea how hard it is to stay away? To pretend I don't care?" My breath catches and I realize I have no idea what imprinting is, but damn it - Jacob Black likes me. _Vampires, vampires, _my brain reminds me and I blame it to how tired I am. I heard him wrong.

"Jake, you can't refuse the imprint, its stupid. Just look at her, your missing a part of your soul and you need it back," Sam sighs and I hear him climb the stairs in the direction Emily went. Jake huffs and it seems like he has moved closer towards me, where I am on the couch. Let me say, I've never been that great at pretending to sleep, but he seemed to be buying it.

I feel his hand brushing a strand on hair behind my ear, "Tessa," he whispers and I feel like he is throwing knives at me. Whatever imprinting is, he had wanted it to be the Bella girl and not me, but I loved him already. I loved him and it was killing me. "Tess," he said my name again, "stay here and wait. Wait for me." I can't answer him, but I guess he didn't expect me to because I hear the front door slam again. My heart is dropping to my knees and when I open my eyes, I see a haze of red.

Anger, it pulses through my brains like some sort of drug. I am so angry at him for doing this to me. Heat waves over my body and my stomach turns. Sweat starts to plaster my hair to my forehead as the pains in my stomach increases, how did I become so sick suddenly? I feel like I'm going to die. I moan and I feel Leah waking up, she leans over me.

"Tessa?" She places a and against my forehead and swears loudly, "Calm Tessa, calm. It will get better." My breath is wheezy now and my vision is blurring, I'm vaguely aware that my hands are shaking. "Sam?" Leah screams and her voice is so loud. "Sam! Help!"

The last thing I hear is commotion before another wave of heat passes over me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hiya everyone, so sorry for not posting in a while, but as you know... life gets in the way. **

**Simply Me - I know Jake can sure be something, I totally feel you - I stay awake all night sometimes too!**

**Tarus Pixie- You'll just have to wait and see! *insert evil laughter***

**Let the reading commence...  
**

My mother had told me the stories of her grandfathers, about how they had been warriors for their tribe. Except, the stories seemed fuzzy and contorted like they were a memory long forgotten. I remember her smoothing the hair away from my face and telling me everything was going to be alright. The monsters under the bed wouldn't get me tonight and the one in the closet was sleeping. I can feel Leah pressing her fingers against my forehead.

"She is too warm," she dropped her voice as she spoke sharply to Sam, "wolf warm. Is there any wolf blood in her? She had mentioned that her mother had Quilete (wrong spelling, I know, I know. someone shoot me) blood. Can she even shift if she is half-blood like that?" It took me a second to realize that they were talking about me. My body was burning like someone had lite my bones on fire.

I moaned, "Wolf?" My tone was slurred, I just wanted to go home and snuggle in my bed where I belonged. My brain was moving sluggish as I tried to think, but it was as efficient as pouring water into a bucket that had holes on the bottom.

"Call her father," I heard Leah instruct Sam, "then call Jake as fast as you can. I'm taking her outside and you aren't to follow. I know Tessa wouldn't want anyone to see her like this." I opened my eyes and watched with blurred vision as Leah tugged my arm over her shoulders and started to haul my towards the yard. I staggered and she caught me around my waist. I couldn't have loved my best friend more than I did at that moment.

I forced my lips to shape words, "Wha-" I gave up, but it seemed that Leah understood because she helped me sit leaned against a tree trunk and pulled off my shoes and jacket murmuring that I would want those later.

"The stories about the wolves are true," she started, "we can all shift into wolves. Real wolves with fur and ears, even teeth. It just hurts the first time you shift. Everything is triggered by our anger, especially Paul's. We are a pack and you will join our pack with Sam as Alfa and Jake as Beta. He imprinted on you which means he unconditionally loves you, when he said he won't accept the imprint.. well... You can figure that out." I gasped as rockets of pain shot through me, how could I not believe her when I was shifting right now? There was no time to doubt.

Leah nodded like I had responded, "Let it wash over you, don't resist it." I closed my eyes and felt my bones move. There was nothing I could do, but scream like I was being murdered. I arched my back as a wave of heat passed over me, I bit my lip swolling the scream that was rising in my throat. I fell forward and suddenly I was on the ground. My nose was pushed into the dirt and I was breathing heavily, my eyes still closed.

_"Tessa?" _Someone asked tentatively and it took me a second to realize that it was coming from my head. I was hearing voices, great just dandy. The voice came again laced with giggles, _"Its just me Leah. You aren't insane. Just open your eyes." _I opened my eyes and saw a small wolf looking back at me, her eyes glowed like Leah's did.

I paused then looked at my hands. My...my...my paws. My fur was sleek silver that looked fine as silk. _"Leah?"_ I asked quietly in my head.

_"Uh finally, the naive wolf speaks to me_," she laughs then prances with her tail in the air like she wants to play, _"bet you aren't faster than me. Race you?"_

Something in me clicked like I had known I was a wolf all along. This was the piece of me that was missing. _"Lets go," _I respond and we set off both us trying to match the other's pace. Leah pranced on a rabbit and trotted around with it in her mouth then tossed it to the side with a thump. We weaved patterns in the trees until we couldn't move anymore. More voices added to the mix, the first one after Leah was Sam and he was laughing at how easily I accepted everything.

_"Like a second nature," _he had mused, _"just like Jake_." Jake. Just his very name sent a spike through my heart. Leah narrowed her eyes at Sam's hulking black form like she hated him too at the moment. She would tell me right? I watched as she turned, still in wolf form, and nodded like she was going to tell me later or it was nothing.

I heard her snort beside me as we raced ahead, _"Later," _she said then stopped and looked at Sam rasing her eyebrows. Even as a wolf she was still snotty, rude, and sarcastic - that was my best friend. _"I'm going to have her shift back Sam," _Leah was nudging me with her nose over to a grove of trees, _"stay if you want, but I don't think Emily would like that. Saying that Tessa and I are friends with her." _If Sam could have blushed, he would have, but instead I felt his mind draw away from mine and Leah's as he shifted back.

_"Are we shifting back?" _I whispered. Leah nodded and disappeared behind a tree more quickly than a human could have. She came back seconds later in her human form, dressed in jeans and a t-shirt lugging a black duffel bag.

She crouched next to me, _"Close your eyes and wish to change back, it'll come over you. It will just happen. There are some clothes in the bag and I'll be waiting in that little field over there." _She didn't wait or offer encouraging advice, but I don't think I would have wanted it. Who liked pity anyway? I closed my eyes and felt my skin slip over me. Strange, I had thought, even stranger that nothing hurt and it was almost like moving my hand. I peeled open my eyes and saw the duffle with the realization I was naked. As naked as the day I was born. Hurriedly I yanked open the zipper and removed brand new jeans, a bra, underwear, and a tank top. Thank God for Leah.

The clothes fit much better than I thought they would and as embarrassing as it is to admit, my body had changed in the transition. I was leaner and my red hair was silky though my fingers, I had to be at least two inches taller and my god... I had finally grown a bit in the chest department. The bra was a bit snug and the tank-top even snugger which as I admit made me look really hot. Not cute like Johnny in the 5th grade had commented, but hot. I ruffled my hair then stowed my bag over my shoulder.

I cleared my throat, "L?" I called and she emerged pulling on a sneaker, doing some strange "I'm putting on my shoe, but too tired to sit down" dance. I laughed and she gave me a glare. She tossed me my own shoes and jacket that I had taken off before the transformation. The jean jacket was worn, but I popped the collar and ran my fingers through my hair as Leah caught up with me.

"L? Huh, I like it," she threw me a grin, "be ready for this, alright? The pack is totally going to bombard you with information and total crap. I'll be there though and ugh, Jake will too. That probably comforts you, I bet." I shrugged and she must have caught the twinge of red on my cheeks because she rolled her eyes and swung an arm around me, "He'll get over Bella and plus when the pack is going to try and when the pack tries to hug you, he'll go in protective mode. He doesn't have that with Bella, he will never be connected with her in that way."

I jump over a rock and start to recognize the secenry as we near Emily's house, "So that's her name. Bella. Why do you hate her?" I try and ask like I hadn't pegged the hate that emitted from Leah the night I met her at Emily's.

"You noticed?"

_Of course I did, you practically rung her neck_, I wanted to say, but instead I settled for, "Yeah, but never mind Bella what about you and Sam? Maybe he isn't that into Emily, they could break up. You still have a chance with him." Her face fell and she kicked a chuck of a branch that had gotten in the way. Had I said something wrong? What did I do?

"We dated," Leah sighed and set her hands on my shoulders, they shook a bit, "then he imprinted on her, she is my cousin. What could I do? Em was nothing, but kind to me. He didn't love me anymore then. Jake must be really be strong to fight the imprint with you." She shook her head and started back towards the house. I stood there for a second trying to get my brain to process everything before the time for questions was over.

I started to walk after Leah, "Wait! L! What do you mean he has to be strong?"

She turned with a full blown cheeky grin I knew all to well, "He comes from strong Alfa blood which makes him Alfa by right."

"So?" I asked, my 2 year old self stuck herself out there.

L scoffed, "So? So, that makes you Alfa female," she barrel laughed then started towards the house again. ALfa, Beta, wolf, wolf blood, change - the words swirled around in my brain getting mucked up and frozen. Jake had to love me, I thought tightly following L, just when would he realize it? When it was too late, my brain answered before I could and I couldn't stop the single tear that trekked down my face unnoticed.

**Some more soon? Read and review, for me, please? I have to have at least 4 reviews to post again by Sunday. **

**xoxo -ggbrownie  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back with a vengeance! Read and Review!**

**Simply Me and Taurus Pixie, thank you for always reviewing – means a lot! **

**Commence Reading…**

"Vampires?" I shouted, "You must be freaking kidding me! I'm a wolf and there are actual vampires?" Sam looks at me like he couldn't believe I just had an outburst.

He nodded anyway then, "We were created to protect humans from vampires. They don't suck blood, but drink animal blood. We even have a border, they cant cross it and neither can we."

"Why," I stopped then glanced at Leah who nodded encouragingly at me, "are we worried then? They don't bother us, we don't bother them - seems like a nice arrangement to me."

Leah perked up, "Remember I told you about Bella?"

I nodded suddenly unsure; I didn't want to hear about Bella. I wanted her to disappear and never appear again. "Yeah, sure, Bella is that chick that hung around with Jake." I heard Quill revise hung to hangs, but I ignored it.

Sam threw Leah a look like she wasn't supposed to tell me anything, "Her boyfriend is a vampire, and one of the animal drinkers, and the ones that don't drink animal blood are coming for her."

"We care why?" I asked, I couldn't help myself. Jake had me, wasn't I enough?

Quill threw me a smile as Jared and Paul scarfed down cupcakes with Embry, "We care because Jake cares." That answered that question. I just needed time to think, time to realize this wasn't some huge joke.

Sam must have seen because he turned to Leah, "You, Paul, and Jared have patrol tomorrow, I'll call the school and tell them your sick. Head home Tessa, you have school tomorrow." I took a deep breath, not only did I have school tomorrow, but I had school without my best friend. Great.

I took a deep breath and for the first time for that night wondered where the heck Jake was.

**The next day. At La Push High. **

_Nick leaned over me, "Just swim Tessie. You won't drown. Promise." His skin was lighter than mine and he had light brown hair instead of red. _

_ I whimpered, "The water is scary Nick," I whispered and poked at the pink floaty on my arm that was squeezing a fit too tight around the skin there._

_ Nick held my hand and we both stared at the menacing water that was the public swimming pool. "We'll be together. Then it won't be so scary, alright?"_

_ I nodded, "Always right?"_

_ He nodded, "Always."_

I thank the woman at the office with dark hair and a lighter complexion than mine. I glance down at my olive colored skin, the result of Native American and French blood. I tuck a strand of my black curly hair behind my ear and stare up at the school in front of me. La Push High School, I blink suddenly utterly terrified that Leah has patrol today. I breathe then stare at my schedule, first period is AP Trig. This day is starting out really great, that was the one class that I didn't know where it was. I really wish I had paid attention when Leah had dragged me around the school.

I made it to the hall and see that all the students have disappeared into their classes, but a lanky guy with wiry hair who leaned against his locker. He glanced up and smiled, "You're new."

I laugh awkwardly, "My name's Tessa, and I'm so new I can't find the Trig class."

"Ben is the name, helping girls is my game," he smiles and starts to walk down the hallway as I glance unsure at the wooden doors tacked with numbers.

He stops suddenly in front of a door that looks so similar to the others that I have to jot down the number, "Thanks Ben, see you around?" I say shoving the paper in my pocket.

"Anytime Wright," he laughs.

"You're calling me by my last name now? Seriously?"

He shrugs, "I like it."

I breathe in then duck into the classroom. Every single person in the classroom looks at me. I start to panic, is this the right room? Is my shirt on wrong? Am I wearing a shirt? Horrified I look down relieved that I indeed remembered all my clothing.

I see the teacher as she makes her way to me, her black heels clicking on the tiled floor. "I'm new," I supply, as she looks me up and down taking my schedule. She has white hair pulled tightly back into a bun and she wears a red dress that practically hangs on her bony figure. She even has cat-eye glasses to complete the look.

She smiles a bit then turns to the class and a deadly hush falls, "Class, this is Miss Wright and she has transferred from California. She will now tell us three things about her."

I grimace, "I live with my father, I love snow, and," I tilt my head to the side thinking, "I love to paint."

"Thank you Tessa, here's your book and there's your seat," she explains pushing me towards the first single seater desk in the front row. That went well, I smile until I hear a girl in the back row whispering about my clothes. I look down at my jeans and my white sweater that I love because it hangs off one shoulder and has holes in it like it was knitted from yarn. What could be so bad about my outfit? My red rain boots? I close my eyes; this is going to be a long day.

The bell rung and I stood up, stretching my tense muscles. I saw Seth and Quill swoop towards me, linking arms with me on either side.

"Have fun?" Seth bounced leading me to the cafeteria.

Quill laughed, "Course she didn't dim-wit! No one in their right mind likes trig! I mean unless you're Seth…"

Seth started to protest, but Embry joined in carrying a black Vans backpack, "It's alright Seth, I like trig too." I laughed and saw as a couple girls shot me envious looks filled with venom.

"I didn't have fun Seth, but thanks for asking," I smiled and Seth and Embry swung arms around my shoulders like I was their little sister, "guys, why are girls looking at me like your Brad Pitt?"

Quill shrugged and pulled down a chair to sit down next to me as the other two boys shuffled off to the food line, "The pack doesn't hang out with anyone, but the pack." I grabbed an apple off his tray and took a bit while I weighed that in my head.

"Are you saying that they're jealous?" I asked appalled.

"Lets just say that she," he gestured to a girl with blonde hair that seemed to be stewing in her seat while watching me, "wants to be in the club. Don't get me wrong, though, you're our friend."

I smiled and ruffled his hair, "That's the sweetest thing I've heard all day." I settled down contempt and saw Jake enter the cafeteria, I knew he could see Quill's arm that was over the back of my chair. He started to shake a bit.

He stalked over and growled menacingly at Quill who scampered away from me like I was the plague. I grabbed Jake's arm and dragged him outside.

"Stop doing this Jake," I said harshly, knowing that nothing was getting through his thick skull. He watched me with clear eyes like I held the mystery of the universe.

He shook his head and sat down on the ground so that we were propped up against the building. I watched as he took something from his bag and took my wrist. "It's a Quliete (I know, spelling) bracelet that I made, warriors make it for the people they protect." I looked down at the blue string that was wrapping around my wrist now, settling against my skin like it was made to fit there.

"Thank you," I whispered and sat down next to him, "you have the power to make me less angry at you even when I feel like I could kill you." He laughs then and wrapped an arm around my waist holding me close.

"Can I kiss you?" He asked quietly and I gulped. _Oh my god._

**I know, cliffhanger. You all probably hate me, but tough noodles! I was ahead on posting and just waited for 2 reviews! I even made an effort to fix my horrendous spelling… Love me? Review!**

**xoxo- ggbrownie**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY: JUST US! A HARRY POTTER FAN-FIC! PLEASE!**

** A/N: New Update beloved ones! I know a lot of you read my stories, but don't review. Sad. Please do, I love seeing what people want to happen next in the story or if they just have an idea. Everything is cool with me except drugs and world hunger – that stuff is bad. Alright? Thanks to you who do review, I love you more than the others! *Que laughter.***

I gasped and pushed him off of me, he couldn't keep doing this to me, it wasn't fair to either of us. Taking my heart and ripping it apart was sort of becoming a hobby of his.

I wacked his chest as hard as I could, which wasn't as hard as I thought I could hit, "No, Jacob. I won't kiss you because you have a decision to make. I won't kiss you till after its made. I can't even look at you." He flinched like the actual thought was painful to him.

"What decision?" He asked like he didn't know what I was playing at. I almost scoffed, what decision? Did he really not know he was doing a game of twister on my soul?

I actually laughed and grabbed my backpack from where it had been abandoned next to the drinking fountain, "Bella, who else would there be, but a girl who couldn't love you back. Not for a good reason though, but because she has a vampire boyfriend," the mere thought was just stupid, "a leech. I don't have a boyfriend and I lo-… I like you. A lot." His eyes were wide like he hadn't expected a speech.

"You know about Bella?" I think that my heart just broke, then and there.

I nodded slowly like I was trying to get air to my brain, "You know, I talked to Sam and Leah about imprints. Even the boys inside," I motioned towards the school, "they all told me that you loved me. That you just had to realize it, but then it hit me. You realized it and you were refusing the bond. I hurt." The last word broke and he made a move to come closer to me, but I stepped back.

"Where do you hurt? Can I grab you an Advil or something?" He asked suddenly concerned with my well being. Screw him, I thought brushing my bushy red hair away from my face.

I squeezed my eyes shut, "My heart hurts Jake, it hurts. The imprint works both ways, you know? Everyday you haunt me with the switching back and forth and back and forth. Can't you just choose and stop hurting me? You can't like me one day, avoid me the next, you like me again. Great, now what about tomorrow or the day after when Bella is free?"

He opened his mouth to say something. Anything, I begged, contradict me. Tell me I'm wrong. He didn't though and scratched his head like he was uncomfortable.

I bit my lip, "That's just what I thought."

**2 Weeks After the Fight**

The doorbell rung as I padded over, still in my Sunday pajamas watching the usual Ben and Jerry. Leah was there holding a box of cereal and a carton of milk. A bag was tucked under her right arm and a sleeping bag under the other.

"Cheerios?" She offered like it was a peace treaty, except it wasn't her who had made their way onto my very long and specific death list. She dropped onto the couch while I retrieved us both bowls, preceding to pour in the milk and start slurping without a spoon.

She laughed tucking the blanket around herself, "Barbarian!" Leah mock scolded me then bumped my shoulder, "I haven't seen you lately and I thought we needed some girl time so I brought your favorite movies and got Sam to give us the night off!" I whooped and she laughed.

I slurped down some more O's then glanced at her and realized that her appearance was quite hallow. Bags were under her eyes and her black hair was tucked up into a bun like she hadn't had time to shower in a while.

Sam had us out every single night running rounds, but Leah seemed to be taking the hardest blows, "You don't have to be the fastest. Every once and a while you should lag in the group to conserve energy."

"Are you kidding?" She looked at me like I had suggested we do Satanic rituals in my living room, "Never, since I am the fastest, I will always be the fastest." Leah snorted then jabbed me in the stomach, "Jake has been super stressed lately and by the looks of the things he has been thinking…"

I scowl, "Stop it Leah! He has to make a choice and I'm giving him time."

She shrugged, "There is a bon-fire tonight down by the beach," Leach got up and danced a bit in place, "we are going and you are going to get your flirt on." I frowned and started to protest, but she cut me off, "Come on Tess! It's a pack thing!"

I agreed begrudgingly, "I'm going to regret this."

"Probably," Leah agreed propping her feet up on the couch with unusual jest, "does it make you feel better that an hour ago after we all changed back into real clothes after patrol I dumped my plastic fruit cup into the hood of Jake's jacket? He didn't even notice."

We laughed until the program started again and I knew that even if the world ended tonight Leah would be my friend.

_Preview For Next Chapter:_

_She was here at the bonfire and I couldn't believe this. He had promised me an answer. This wasn't an answer. Or was it? I looked sideways at the girl sleeping against Jake's chest. Where I belong, my brain reminded me just before someone grabbed me around the waist._

**I know, another cliffhanger. Hate me all you want just review. And Leah getting Jake back, it was a classic. That was for you, the person knows who I'm talking to. Yeah you! Anyhoot, review! **

**xo- ggbrownie**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! Update time! Ya-hoo! But first is comment time:**

**Weaslytemper: I will continue, of course, I would never leave you guys stranded like that.**

**Werewolflover98: (ps love the username!) Here it is...**

**TarusPixie: Thank you so much, means a lot. Love Leah too, shes really fun to write and yes... Yikes!**

**daLeah: You'll have to wait and see! And of course he is, but you'll notice it more often now. Thanks. :)**

**- I changed from the short snippet in the last chapter, "sleeping against Jake's chest" to "leaning against Jake's chest", merely a type-o. Just didn't want any outraged readers. *Smiles* Commence Reading...  
**

I gulped and looked down at the beach. Never in my life had a body of water and a small fire pit in the distance looked so menacing. Leah waddled down the walkway balancing a towel on her head and her flip-flops dangling between her fingertips. I had finally gotten the council to look up half-werewolf bloods like me and the only things that seemed to make me different from the other wolves was that I didn't get the temperature. I had somehow cooled down after the change and my need to protect the "territory" was a lot more toned down. Thank god, I couldn't be getting all harry every time that a vampire neared our border.

I trembled a bit from the harsh air, I was wearing my swim suit and my white see-through beach shirt half buttoned over my bikini top. It was a terrible idea, but I had to take a swim before the whole event. Just to calm myself down. Leah had agreed to wait for me while I caught frostbite. We wandered to a spot on the beach that was far enough away from the pack who were setting up seats and the marshmallows. I unbuttoned my shirt and peeled on my wetsuit that had gotten so much more use in California where the sun sparkled everyday. Nick had always laughed, there were two seasons there: hot and hotter. I zipped myself up and dove headfirst into the icy seawater. I shivered, it was always best just to jump right in, but it seemed like a terrible idea as I floated for a bit trying to get acclimated.

Leah laughed and I shot her a glare. She reclined on the sand with her eyes closed and muttered, "If looks could kill."

A wave shot towards me so I turned and jumped up, efficiently getting it to pound against my back instead of my face. "You would have been already dead," I shouted back with a triumphant smile. I rolled my shoulder blades then started to slice through the water like it was no more than ribbon. I had always been the best on the swim team, making water my permanent home. My dad always gave me this look, like your going swimming again? I'd shrug, it was the only thing that could pull me out of the grief. Nick was everywhere in the water. He was the seaweed that clung to my leg and the rocks in my hair. He was the boats so far out you could barely see the outline, he was the sand-dollars that were sitting at the bottom of the ocean.

I went up for air, gasped it in, and glanced back at the shore. Leah was a speck and the beach seemed so far. Must be the werewolf gene, I thought starting back so that I could have time to dry off before dark. The water was pure here in Washington like someone had poured a huge bottle of their filtered water right into the ocean. In California there was too much seaweed and if you didn't go to the right beaches the rocks would cut into your feet. It was like no one swam these waters.

I dog paddled the last foot before I could walk, the sand was nice in between my toes like an extra appendage. I started unzipping the wetsuit and shaking myself off before I even made it to Leah. She was sleeping like a cat, curled up with her head on her knees. I shoved the wetsuit into a plastic grocery bag, knotted it, then packed it away safely into my purse. Re buttoning the shirt I nudged Leah with my shoe.

"I vaguely remembering you telling me that I had to," I lifted my fingers and made air quote signs, "get my quote on quote, flit on. Wake up, you can sleep when your dead." I yanked a brush I had packed through my snarled locks of hair until it fell in salty waves around my shoulders, dry. "Is getting dark," I whispered as she peeled open her eyes again.

Leah muttered to herself before pushing from the sand and dusting off her shorts and the thin tank-top that had a purple swim top poking out. "Yeah, yeah. Now your all calm and collected for the party," she put up a hand like she was stopping me from saying something, "no, really. You can thank me later when Jake is all over you." I gaped and she chuckled, "We're all thinking it now shut your trap and move it. I'm starved."

My stomach rumbled, "Me too." Our looping paces had us there in a couple of minutes top so we managed to snag the best chairs that were warm and cozy by the fire-pit Embry was coaxing to life. I wrapped Billy's thick hunter green blanket around my shoulders and started snacking on a sausage Embry had speared and left roasting in my hands. I was to protect it with my life, yeah right. Jake wasn't here yet, but neither was Sam or Emily. Billy rested in his wheel chair contentedly with Quill's grandfather beside him. Seth was scarfing down chocolate that I think was for the smores' because Leah snapped and grabbed it from him. She smiled to herself then popped a piece of the candy-bar into her mouth.

She tossed me the other half of the bar, "Here." I ate it besides Seth's protests and made a five pointer at his head. Leah gave me a high-five and we both hunkered down to get warmed up again.

"Tess! Hey!" He flailed his arms and huffed over to me with his hands on his hips, "You just killed my food! You killed it! I was so hungry," he moaned clutching his stomach and leaning against my fold-up-chair for support although it couldn't hold both of us which resulted in him collapsing on me. It sent the chair falling over which triggered Leah's chair to fall over too. We all laughed except Leah who was, even though squished, telling us that she was going to murder our children.

I heard the huff of someone who had just walked the beach to arrive and looked over, still being made into a sandwich by Leah and Embry who were tangled in limbs, I gasped. She was here at the bonfire and I couldn't believe this. He had promised me an answer. This wasn't an answer. Or was it? I looked sideways at the girl leaning against Jake's chest. Where I belong, my brain reminded me just before someone grabbed me around the waist. Seth tugged me out of the bodies of Leah and Embry who were now on the verge of killing each other.

I threw Seth an appreciative smile, "Thanks Seth, you just saved my life."

He rolled his eyes and we both plopped down on the other side of the campfire where I couldn't see Jake or the girl. I couldn't face him, not now. Seth squeezed my hand like he knew what I was thinking. I nodded and speared another sausage before sticking it in the flames where it would be char-broiled. No one said a word, we still had to wait for Sam and Emily. Uneasiness spread over the crowd as Leah stared at someone across the campfire. Her glare could have made someone combust into flames, I pinched her arm.

She raised her eyebrows at me. "Play nice," I whispered under my breath, but Embry and Seth caught it because they laughed. I plastered on a smile as if to say: _look, I'm fine. _Leah shook her head and ran her fingers through her short hair then mouthed, _not buying it. _

I snorted which caused everyone to look at me. I must've turned a bit red because it sent Embry charging across the campfire to throw me over his shoulder. Not expecting it I screamed a bit and started hysterically laughing like I wasn't going to stop. I couldn't stop. He twirled us in a circle as I clung onto his ragged t-shirt. I was dizzy and he set me down on my feet a couple yards away from the campfire. I don't know how, but I ended up in the sand clutching my stomach and groaning.

Embry grinned a flopping grin that was all white teeth, "Feel any better?" I nodded and he helped me up, "I like you better when your happy. Its infectious like an epidemic."

"Did you just compare my happiness to a sickness?" I frowned with my hand on my hips, but I was just kidding. He threw me another smile that I returned as we returned back to the group. Sam was helping Emily onto a huge tree trunk one of the guys had dragged over. She had arranged a checkered table cloth over it and was fixing her floral dress as it ruffled in the small breeze. Sam held her hand in his, hers looked like a toy in a child's hand in comparison. He gently wrapped an arm around her and drew her close so that he could rest his chin on the top of her head.

I saw the girl in Jake's arms stiffen at the sight of me. What did I do? I looked down at my clothes and saw my button down shirt, the swim suit showing through, and the shorts that I only wore to the beach. I looked over at Seth and he shrugged chewing thoughtfully on a burnt marshmellow. I'll be nice, this once, I thought.

I smiled, "Hello, my name is Tessa." I threw out my hand and waited expectantly as she deliberated looking at it. She wasn't amazingly pretty, but she was striking with dark brown hair and soft brown eyes. I wiggled my fingers, "I don't kill you, promise."

"Isabella," she shook my hand not noticing as it grew more tense, "Bella I prefer," she said again and I could feel myself shaking. My entire body trembled as I yanked my hand back. Rage filled me and I saw in a haze of reds and blacks as Jake pushed her behind him and tried to coax me. Everything is alright, no it isn't I wanted to respond as my teeth started to chatter against themselves.

Leah grabbed my arm as the change flowed over me. I heard the rip of my clothing and knew my favorite bathing suit was gone. I paused and looked at her, it wasn't long before Jake had changed. His bristly reddish brown fur glinted in the moonlight. I wondered how it must look to Bella, a small silver wolf facing off against a huge Beta. I wondered if she knew he was Beta. If she knew what we were giving up for her.

_"Tessa," I heard Jake's booming roar, "stop, alright? She hasn't done anything to hurt you. Just turn around and take a run. Come back to hear the stories, you'd like them."_

__I flicked my tail back and forth impatiently, _"She has done everything to hurt me. Take a run? That's the best you've got? Like I would dare hurt a human? No matter how angry I get I wouldn't, I couldn't. Not since Nick-" _Died. I was going to say not since my brother died except the words died off and I found myself backing up and tearing through the beach until I collapsed against the fringe of the trees as a human. Tears streaked down my face as I slipped on a pair of worn and paint splattered jeans. My red shirt with the logo of my favorite band, The Black Keys and my tattered tennis shoes. My red hair was annoying, a shade of orange just like I had complained about all those times standing in front of a mirror. Time to change that, I thought confidently. This was the hair color that loves Jacob Black.

A half an hour later I found myself standing in front of my mirror with a bottle of dark brown hair dye. I tentatively ran it through my hair then waited for it to set. It smelled like a mix of nail polish remover and hydrogen peroxide. I stripped down then rinsed out my hair in the shower. The bubbles seemed to be calming in a way as the small shaking slowed to an occasional shake of the hands. I stepped out and rung out my hair carefully, wrapping the towel around me and looked in the mirror. Dark chocolate weaved through my curly hair and the red was gone, for good. It looked good and compleated my dark green eyes. I brushed it carefully and braided it taking one last look in the mirror.

This wasn't the girl who had cried in the bathroom trying to eat lunch, this wasn't the girl who was afraid, no. This was the girl who would change everything.

**AN Expert from the next chapter:**

****"You've changed."

Two little words that could make all the difference. I gulped and smoothed down my dress stepping closer.

I squeezed my eyes shut then opened them, "I know you love her, but I love you and I want you to pick me over her."

**Like? Seem familiar? Review please, it makes my day! **

**xoxo - ggbrownie  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Three things alright?**

**1.) Thank you for all the comments and I would respond to every one, but my computer swollwed them. I read them all though and they warmed my heart. As cheesy as it is, BUT I love cheese.**

**2.) My computer malfunctioned and deleted my chapter so I am seriously upset, as you can imagine.**

**3.) That is why this chapter will be very short. I'm sorry.**

**Still love me?**

* * *

I ran my hands over the pleats in the black halter dress Emily had bought me for Christmas. It was beautiful and fell just above my knees in its floral print. I pulled on a black vest and pinned my hair up in a twist. I pulled on the dog tags, I would wear them today for strength.

"I love you Jake," I rehearsed in the mirror as the rain pounded against my window. I cleared my throat, "I love you Jacob and I want you to choose me." Yes, that was the one. I needed him to choose me. I slid down my stairs and grabbed my keys for the hunk of metal I drove off the counter. I love you. Three words that were always thrown around so casually. I remembered back in California when I would hear the kids in the hallways screaming it to each other. I had thought that it wasn't love, that you didn't love someone that quickly. I was wrong, it was so easy to love someone, so simple. All you had to do was let them into you and you just knew it. They were you now and you loved them.

I made the mad dash to the car and climbed in quickly inserting the car key to start the air conditioner. I breathed in through my nose and out, that's all I had to remember to do. Breathe, in and out. I drove steadily through the rain. Slowly though and a few cars honked at me impatiently, but I culdn't help it. I hated everything about cars. A car killed my brother. I stopped in-front of Jake's house and sat in my car while the what-ifs filled me. What if he didn't love me? What id he said he loved Bella more? What if he didn't decide? I stopped and thought for a moment. What if he said he loved me? A warmth filled me, starting with my toes and spreading to my finger tips.

I unlocked my car and ran up the walkway and under the overhang that sheltered Billy's worn and chipped front-door. I knocked and heard the familiar hum of wheels on hardwood floor. Billy pulled open the door and smiled broadly like he was expecting me.

"Sorry to come over without calling, Billy. I just need to talk to Jake, if that's alright?" I asked my voice quivering a bit.

Billy nodded and again looked like he had known, "He is in his room, just got in there. Suppose he isn't just sleeping quite yet. Your a nice girl Tessa, you should come around more." I smiled and nodded knowing all too well that translated that meant: your always welcome here whether or not Jake accepts the imprint.

"Thanks, Billy," I smiled and inched towards the door, "means a lot," I paused and rested my fingers lightly on the brass door handle, "more than you know." Billy smiled then rolled over to the television, suddenly immersed in the football game that was broadcasting on the crinkly screen.

I knocked on the door then pulled it open to see Jake sitting cross-legged on the bed with his hands behind his head wearing a thread-bare grey shirt. I blushed a bit then reprimanded myself for it, I'd been in a boy's bedroom before. Why was I acting silly?

"Hey Jake," I twisted my fingers together, "we, um, need to talk about things. Don't blow me off and say we don't because we do and its important." I watched as he sat up straight with his hands in his lap.

He inclined his head, "I'm listening Tessa," Jake said and even my name sounded pretty in his deep voice. He squinted at me then gaped at my hair, "You've changed."

Two little words that could make all the difference. I gulped and smoothed down my dress stepping closer. I squeezed my eyes shut then opened them, "I know you love her, but I love you and I want you to pick me over her." Dead silence and I was ready to start ripping out my own hair. He really did love her more. My heart was falling to pieces and I had the faint sensation that I myself was falling.

Jake stood up and crossed the bedroom till he was standing in-front of me, "Are you saying that you really love me?" He asked and he was much too close. His breath was against my neck. I couldn't think so I nodded. "Tessa Wright? Loves me, Jacob Black?" He asked again and I couldn't help, but smile.

"I love you," I said again and he grinned that dopy grin I hadn't seen in too long.

He cupped my cheek with one hand and wrapped the other around my waist pulling me close. "I love you," he whispered and then his lips met mine. Gentle at first like he didn't want to hurt me. Then he kissed me with more pressure and I thought I was going to burst. His hand traveled down my neck and brushed the cord that held the dog tags a bit too hard. It snapped and they fell to the floor.

He swore and picked them up quickly moving to hand them to me. Tears filled my eyes as I took them gently out of his hands and held them to my heart. "I'm so sorry Tess, we can fix the string, tie it or something. Just don't cry it's just a necklace. Don't cry."

I swolled my tears, "My brother was in a Humvee. It exploded in Afghanistan and he was killed on impact." My voice sounded dead even to me, I could feel the sadness moving throughout me. I touched the chain around my neck, the chain that had his name stamped in the cold hard pliable metal. Nicholas W. Wright and next to his name, special forces. In and out. Before Jake could sat anything I said, "We couldn't see the body because there was no body," I whispered my voice breaking, "he was in pieces. These dog tags are all I have left of my brother."

"Tessa," he tried to hug me, but I backed up knocking my shoulder against the door frame painfully.

I sucked in some air, "Don't touch me," then I ran out into the rain.

**Expert from the next chapter:**

****My feet hurt and my chest ached from crying.

"Tessa?" I heard Jake call my name, but I leaned against the nearby tree. Pain overwhelmed me, I had cried too hard now I was going to die.

Darkness closed around me and it was too late to scream.

**A/N: Not too shabby, eh? They have their first kiss... Awww, but it ends in crying. Not good? **

**xoxo - ggbrownie  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Lets recap for once, shall we? Tessa worked up the courage to tell Jake she loved him and he retured the favor. They have their first kiss and during Jake brakes her dogtag necklace. Tessa explains her brother was killed in the war and runs out. **

**To everyone who understood, commented, and favorited my story - I love you very much.**

**So... Shall we?**

I run. I can't change or they will hear my thoughts and find me. I never thought I was this fast, but as the wind lifts my strands of gnarled hair I realize I am. Jake's voice fades behind me as I get deeper in the forest. Nick fills my head in a way that he hasn't in the last few months. His grey eyes and sandy hair. His laugh, how he would snort then have the good grace to look embarrassed. The film he sent me from Afghanistan. The pictures of his friends and then the pictures of the people he had tried to save. The sad look on his face as he was handed his gun. Pressing his lips to my forehead.

**"I'll be back," he whispered.**

Branches slash against my face. I'm sure I'm bleeding now, but I don't stop running. I can't. The ground hurts my feet and causes them to bleed, but the werewolf gene healed them soon enough. Tears were streaking down my face, making my skin sticky. The dress catches on a fallen log and tears.

**"Don't go, please." I begged my nails sinking into the skin on his forearm.**

I can't run anymore.

**His face swirled, "I'll come home Tessie. You know I will do everything to come home."**

I fall to the ground and feel myself curl in on me. My legs tucked against my chest and the dirt and mud mixing in my hair. My brain is shutting off. I can feel it in my veins. Am I dying? I force my eyes open and see nothing, but the dark shapes the trees make when it starts ti become dark. Freezing air makes me frigid with cold for the first time since I changed. My dress has leaves clinging to the fabric and my feet feel like someone chopped them off. Maybe I got frost-bite. Panic fills the space in my head.

**"What if you don't come home Nick?"**

Sadness leaks into my heart like posin. It makes me feel sick to my stomach and have a headache at the same time. The burn is hot against my skin and I can feel myself fading. Something crosses my mind as darkness slips around me. I think I crossed the border that divides us from the leeches. I should check, I should... but I'm so tired.

**He smiles and hugs me tight, "I will always be there."**

I want to scream. I want to scream as loud as I can and let the pain out, but I can't. My breathing catches and I huff. The cold is getting to me and I can't open my eyes anymore because I am so weak. I've never felt so weak or helpless like I was some damsel in distress. I want to crawl to safety and gorilla glue myself together again. Humpty dumpty, I thought vaguely feeling delirious. Humpty dumpty, sat on a wall... I couldn't remember the rest. I tried to shake my head to clear it, but my fingers were like icicles and I wondered where in the sam heck were my shoes. I liked those shoes. If I could I would've laughed at my current thoughts, at how ridiculous I sounded.**  
**

**"What if-"**

I can't breathe. I force my lungs to work. It's easy, I think, in and out. In and out. In and out.

**He cuts me off, "I'll be there Tessie, always."  
**

The bark under my head is rough and I feel sick. My feet hurt and my chest ached from crying.

"Tessa?" I heard Jake call my name, but I leaned against the nearby tree. Pain overwhelmed me, I had cried too hard now I was going to die. Darkness closed around me and it was too late to scream. I was vaguely aware of icy cold arms underneath me and the fact that I was moving. Quickly. My head was slamming against iron and I moaned. Everything hurt. My heart especially. Jake? I wanted to scream for Jake.

The person holding me murmured something along the lines of, "He's coming. Don't worry." I snorted, he couldn't answer my thoughts. I was imagining it. I was imagining this whole thing. I was back in California tucked under my orange comforter sleeping, but in some part of my mind I knew I wasn't. I knew I was here being carried by some strange man who could kill me. I sigh and try to move, but everything hurts and aches.

**Nick smiles and its a really beautiful smile with dimples and white teeth. A thousand memories of him flash through my mind. He waves goodbye and tries to hide the red-rimming of his eyes. Dad couldn't come and mom was gone. He was the only thing I had left. Tears streaked down my face. **

**I look and see his silver ring lying on the floor of the airport. "Nick!" I screamed, "Wait!" The tears came harder now under my entire body was wracking with sobs that were soundless. He was already gone. A man from across the airport soluted me, claping his own son on his back.  
**

I remember his son now, he was in some of the pictures Nick sent me. He had gold hair and warm eyes, his name was Zachary. Nick said he was a medic and glued people back together. Zachary died. Everyone died. I close my eyes and wait to join them.**  
**

_"Tess," dad yells from inside the kitchen, "can you grab the door?"_

_I rolled my eyes, dad was too lazy for his own good sometimes, "Yeah, yeah." I prance over to the door and unlock the deadbolt, swinging it open to reveal two men in army uniform.  
_

_"Miss Wright?" One asks, he has a buzzed head and black eyes.  
_

_I nod slowly as if I didn't hear him, "No," I whisper, "no!"  
_

_The other one with slightly longer hair turns their head, "We are sorry to inform you that Nicholas-"  
_

_I scream, "Stop!" I clasp my shaking hand over my ears, "You are lying, your lying!" They shake their heads and the one with the buzzed head leans against the door frame like my own pain is causing him to loose strength. I unclasp my ears and in a weak voice say, "How?"  
_

_The one with the longer hair starts to ask me what mean, but the buzzed hair one answers first, "Humvee explosion. Died instantly." I cried then, real tears that made no sound at all. Dad came in, saw me, then went back. He knew. I knew. They knew.  
_

_I tuck my hair behind my ear, "Can I have his things?" The longer haired man extends a box and I open it slowly. Its filled with his dogtags and pictures, letters from me. My smiling face waves at the camera in the one on top.  
_

_I pick it up and look at the creases, "Was this in his pocket?" The edges of the picture are singed and it looks red. I can't think, but when they don't answer, I know. I shake my head and clutch the picture against my heart.  
_

_The buzzed haired man clears his throat, "It was in his hands, Miss. His will says that he left you everything." He hands me a paper and a folded flag. I can't speak anymore so I just nod again. He clears his throat and as the long haired man walks down the walk, the buzzed one squeezes his eyes shut.  
_

_"I knew Nick, we were friends. We were in the same unit. On the same plane. We played checkers every night and cards, Old Maid was his favorite. I think it was the only one he knew," he drew a pack of cards from his pocket, "Here. These are his. He asked me to give it to you. Theres a note inside. You have to understand that we all wrote notes incase something happened and passed them around to our buddies to keep in-case."  
_

_I take it with shaking hands, "Thank you..."  
_

_"Rob," he supplies then smiles a crooked smile, "I deploy again tomorrow in Iraq. I think i'm going to die this time."  
_

_I hug him tightly, "Good luck," I hesitate then hold out my hand, "I'll keep a note for you."  
_

_He fishes a paper out of is pocket that is already in an envelope with black ink writing, "It's for my girl Sara. Thank you, Tessie, he talked about you a lot."  
_

_Tears stream at the nickname, "I'll pray Rob."  
_

_He walks down the walk backwards and smiles, "Those don't do anything anymore." Ten weeks later I got a notice from the Marines that Rob was killed in battle. I sent the letter thinking, we all die don't we?  
_

It wasn't until today that that meaning meant anything.

**Next Chapter Sneak Preview:**

I'm dead. I know I am, but the light shines in my eyes. I'm in heaven I realize faintly.

"Tessa?" Someone said as the light vanished. "We won't hurt you."

**A/N: A lot of fluff and explanation. Sorry! :) Tessa is being carried, but by whom? And where is she? Who knows (I do, but not the point)?**

**Read and review if you love me!  
**

**xo - ggbrownie  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who favorited, followed, and reviewed my story - it means more than you know. I love you guys so much and I hope you like the new chapter. **

**Commence Reading:**

I shivered, its freezing here. I thought that it would be warm once I was dead and that all the ain would be gone, but it wasn't. The air seemed to be pure ice breathing in through my nose and the pain... The pain was mild like someone was slowly lighting me on fire. I try to open my eyes and all I see is bright. I'm dead. I know I am, but the light shines in my eyes. I'm in heaven I realize faintly.

"Tessa?" Someone said as the light vanished into darkness. "We won't hurt you."

I wanted to laugh, was I in hell? Sometimes they described hell as cold and desolate and dark, a place where you could get lost. I tried to move, but my arms seemed to be tethered down like someone was afraid I would attack them.

I whimpered at the voices, why couldn't I just go home? I wanted Jake and I wanted Leah. I shuddered and felt my shoulders bang against iron like I was lying on a table of some sort, but my eyes were burning in the darkness like they were stitched closed. It smelled sickly sweet like a batch of frosted cupcakes that had too much sugar.

I heard a bang, tables thrown against a wall. Shouts that sounded inhuman and too close. "Where is she?" Someone screamed. Leah, my mind registered faintly, that was Leah.

"Now!" I heard another voice that was burly and husky, one that was Jacob Black. Not just Jacob Black, but **my **Jacob Black. Footsteps thundered towards me and warm hands gripped mine. Relief washed through me, I couldn't be dead if Leah and Jake were here. Thank god.

Jake squeezed my hand, "Its alright Tessa, we're here. We got you." I want to go home. I wanted to tell him that, but my body wasn't being responsive. Why couldn't I speak?

"It's a result of the medication," someone answered in a monotone voice that was supposed to be comforting. Did he answer my thoughts? Again? This time I asked in my mind like I did with the pack.

_"What do you mean a result of the medication?" _I thought loudly hoping that he could hear me. Maybe he could.

He chuckled, "I can hear you," I heard Jake whack him and a growl, "we medicated you so that we could bring you back here and make sure you were alright. Esme called you father and we found your medication in the cabinet. It was full of pills, you stopped taking it."

I wanted to growl at him, it was none of his business. _"I didn't have PDSD anymore so why did I need them? I don't need some doctor telling me what to do. All they did was make me sleepy."_

Jake growled at the mind-reader, "What is she saying, leech?"

I heard the mind-reader clear his throat like the name had offended him, "She says that she stopped taking her post dramatic stress-disorder medication because it made her drowsy. Apparently doctor's orders doesn't mean anything anymore. Huh."

_"I didn't ask you to put in your commentary," _I thought with anger. I really didn't need everyone to know that I was taking something to keep me calm.

No one spoke for a while and everything was quiet like they were waiting for a bomb to go off. I guess I was that bomb. Slowly, but surly I could feel the werewolf gene fighting off the medication and waking me up more and more. Leah squeezed my hand reassuringly and for some reason I knew that if I opened my eyes this time I would see.

Curling in my fingers on Jake's, I opened my eyes. Jacob and Leah were leaning over me, their black hair mashing together. Behind them was a rusty haired man next to a blonde headed man. They were so beautiful, I realized faintly then I wanted to hit myself. They were vampires, it made so much more sense now.

"I'm not dead," I croaked out then rubbed my throat.

Jake grabbed me in a bear hug, "Thank God! I thought you had died! Couldn't you have phased at least? Or called me? Or at least ran a little slower?"

I rubbed my temple, "Hurting my brain Jake," I muttered and swung my legs off the table. An IV was sticking out of my arm, making moving painful. Carefully I yanked it out, set it on the metal table, and stood up brushing myself off. Everyone was staring at me. "What did I do? Is there something on my face?"

The rusty haired vampire stepped up, "You almost died and here you are, ready to leave. At least take your medication." I wanted to hit him, he was the mind-reader who was snooping around in my thoughts like he was entitled to them.

I growled, "I'm fine now, thank you."

The blonde one handed me the bottle, "Just take them."

I took the bottle and threw it on the white tiled floor. Pills spilled everywhere. "I said I don't want them. I don't need them and I know I don't."

The blonde haired vampire scratched his head, "Something must have triggered it to happen if you haven't been taking the medication for a while like some sort of," he stopped and looked at the dog-tags then handed them to me, "traumatic event."

I nodded, "I think I got it all out of my system." I looked down and saw white where my feet were supposed to be. I laughed a bit, it was just the medication wearing off. What a strange thing to happen. I rubbed my eyes, I was seeing things.

The mind-reader glanced down and stared too where my feet were supposed to be. He didn't say a word. He just... stared. I wiggled my toes, I could feel them and if they had vanished wouldn't I be laying in my severed limbs? The blonde vampire looked down and started to stare. Leah gasped and stepped away from me. Everyone just stared.

I couldn't take all this. Snapping I said, "Great. Dandy. This just makes my day!" I ran my fingers through my hair yanking out some of the chocolate strands, "Take a picture, it'll last longer."

The blonde one bent down to survey my non-existent toes, "I've never seen anything like it."

"I know," the mind-reader breathed.

Jake just stared with no words of encouragement, and just when I thought he was getting some common sense!

Leah suddenly looked like a little girl, "Skadegmutc."

I looked at Jake who was shaking his head, "Don't be an idiot Leah, she isn't a ghost witch. Is Tessa undead running around in the night throwing curses on people? I think not. We're, we're just..." He rubbed his hand over his jaw, "hallucinating."

Mind-reader looked up, "She may not be a shadow witch," he stopped and grabbed a book off the shelve, "but I know a witch when I see one. She may not be the traditional witch, but it looks like the French blood mixing with the native-American blood results in..."

Blondy looked up and grinned like he hadn't seen it before, "An extra power! Presto Edward! She must have gotten it somehow mixed in her DNA. If I could have some blood samples I could-"

"No!" I yelped slapping a hand over my arm, "Let me alone, alright? I need to process."

Everyone nodded and filed out except Jake. He knelt beside the bed and placed a comforting hand on my shoulder, "Promise me you'll stay put and just think it out, not run it out. Okay? I can't take much more exercise today. Promise me."

I gave him a shy smile as he got up and heaved over to the door. Clearing my throat I answered, "But, Jake," he turned, "promises are meant to be broken."

**Next Chapter's Snippet:**

I raced after her, couldn't she just slow down? Everyone knew she was the fastest in the pack, but did she really have to prove it?

_"Leah, listen to me!" _I shouted through the link.

She turned and growled, _"You aren't Tessa anymore."_

**What do you get when you mix a power charged werewolf, a jealous alpha who isn't alpha, and an unstable Leah? Find out next chapter. Read and review!  
**

**xoxo -ggbrownie**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I was gone for so long, but what can I say-a girl is busy this time of year. So the story is winding to a close, I know, muffled tears, but guess what that means? An epic fight/battle scene where they fight the newborns. Spoiler alert, too late? **

****I was invisible. I was invisible. No matter how many times I said the words, they just weren't registering. Damit! I'm invisible!

"Gotta see it to believe it," I muttered to myself. I shoved my feet into my muddy shoes and fixed the jeans and t-shirt I was wearing. Someone must have changed me. A blush spread across my cheekbones and I banished it away, just add it to the list of things to be embarrassed about.

The door squealed open, "Tess?" Jake smiled at me that stupid smile that made me want to kiss him and punch him at the same time. Talk about complicated relationship.

"Yeah, I was just," I groped for a word that suited my feelings, "coping. With everything, you know? It seems like everything just hit at once. When it rains it pours, but this my friend was a monsoon."

He chuckled and closed the space between us, "I was stupid."

I nod, "Yes you were."

"I was insensitive," Jake whispers leaning his forehead against mine.

I laughed and it filled the air happily like oxygen, "That too."

"But," he stopped and cupped my face with his hands, "I love you indefinably and you scared the crap out of me. I thought you had died and it was all my fault. I don't know what I would do without you."

Hope filled my chest, "Say it again," I requested then added on, "please."

Confusion passed through his eyes, "I don't know what I would do without you? It is true you know."

"I know, but the first part. Again please," I said. I love him, I love him, my heart sang. He loves you back, I told you so.

Jake grinned and kissed my lightly on the nose, "I love you." He kissed me again, drawing his arms around my waist and slamming me against the wall. I felt nothing, but love and passion coursing through my red hot veins. His hands in my hair, my arms around his neck. Everything was the way it was supposed to be, this was my happy ending. Almost.

He broke apart and set me down uneasily, "Sorry," he gasped and started to tug my hand to start to pull me towards the door.

I smiled, "I would say I was sorry, but I would be lying."

He laughed, "Of course because I was lying too."

* * *

1 Week: 2 Hours: 5 Seconds Later

Sam slammed his hand on the wooden table making all the wolves flinch, "We will kill all of those newborns," spit hit Embry in the eye, "all of them. You see one, you snap it's neck. There is no second thinking. They are all monsters. All of them!" Emily stood in the corner polishing a mug with both of her hands worriedly. Her black hair fell forward to cover the scarred part of her face and if you didn't know any better, you would say she was the prettiest girl you've ever seen.

Sam looked around the room suddenly noticing Leah's absence, "Where is Leah?" No one answered. "Where is she?" I could hear the metaphorical crickets chirping loudly. Sam was switching into Alfa command tone, "Tessa? Where is Leah?"

I gulped as the answer sprayed from my lips, "Hunting." I covered my mouth with my hands, I hated it when Sam told me what to do. It made me want to scream and yell. I didn't move.

Sam shook his head then looked at me again, "You find her and bring her back," he cut off my protests, "she likes you the best and your the fastest out of all of us. Go."

Jake looked angry, but he kept his lips sealed and nodded at me as I brushed by. _Love you, _I mouthed. His eyes twinkled and he mouthed back, _Back at you, babe. _

Finding Leah was easier then watching TV or reading my favorite book. I raced after her, couldn't she just slow down? Everyone knew she was the fastest in the pack, but did she really have to prove it?

_"Leah, listen to me!" _I shouted through the link.

She turned and growled, _"You aren't Tessa anymore."_

__Even in wolf form I stumbled back and felt invisibility crawl up my appendages. Ever since, I've been working on controlling my powers, but when hit by emotion it was hard to control.

Leah must have known she crossed a line. She backed up and sprinted back into the cover of trees where she was safe from me. I shook my head and followed suit.

_"Sam wants you home Leah_," I told her tightly knowing that using Sam against her wasn't fair, but life wasn't fair. Was it? Her wolf stopped and she looked around at me. Betrayal was clear in her eyes.

She whispered, _"We aren't friends, but Im going home."_

I sucked in air, _"Alright then, consider us done." _It was like breaking off a piece of my soul.

* * *

**A/N: In the next chapter we have the fight. Scary, I know, but totally worth the wait. Below I pasted the teaser from the next chapter. xoxo-ggbrownie**

* * *

****I was so tired, but I felt it through the bonds. He was in trouble. She was in trouble. The two people I loved most in this world were in trouble. I wouldn't let them get hurt I couldn't.

Not like Nick.

So I jumped and everything was pain.


	14. Chapter 14

**THIS IS A NOTICE FROM THE AUTHOR NOT A NEW CHAPTER!**

**I'm so sorry I had to get a notice out this way but *shrugs* you do what you have to do. Since this story will end in the next chapter (which will be posted as soon as I can) I am informing you of my next story.**

**Yes, it is a colab account with my friend RemainNameless6.**

**Yes, it is a twilight fanfiction.**

**No, it does not feature Jacob.**

**Yes, it does have Leah.**

**No, she is not angry all the time.**

**Yes, it does have adventure.**

**Yes, it does have werewolves.**

**Yes, it does have romance.**

**Yes, it is also rated T.**

**And another reason I'm telling you is that I will be posting on that story very often and so will the other acount. I included the summary of the story below:**

Echo and her sister Mora were always best friends, they were twins after all, but when Echo is bitten by one of the fabled "children of the moon." They travel the Canadian border in search for others like Echo, but when they arrive in La Push, Washington they find more then they ever imagined. Follow the sisters as they struggle to become caged in an epic tale of battle and love.

**It is going to be really good with alternating Point of Views and longer more detailed chapters. The story line is good in general and so are the characters. **

***If you are a Beta, we do need one for this story***

**Please, guys, please go follow and review this story for me. It would mean the world. **

****If I have 10 followers by Tuesday night, I will post Tuesday night the last EPIC battle chapter on this story.****

**PLEASE!**

**xo gbrowne**


	15. Chapter 15

Guys, I am so sorry. I was a total idot who didn't paste the link to my new story!

**Here it is:** (PLEASE FOLLOW! WE NEED FOLLOWERS SO BADLY!)

s/8781872/1/Caged

**The story title is:**

Caged

**And the account is:**

radioactivewolves

****If there are 10 followers by Thursday, I can get the fight scene up by Sunday.***

If not, the new chapter will be up by Monday night.

xooxoxo gbrowne


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I HAVE A PROPESITION!**

**Do you want an epilouge?**

**If the answer was yes then, I need you to follow my other account- radioactivewolves.**

**If I get 10 followers... I will write an epilouge.**

**Deal?**

**Tell anyone who would do it and review please!**

You would think that on the day of a battle that women would be crying as we left or, we would get special meals and hugs from the people who loved us most. At least, that's what you saw on the huge screens at movies. Here, for the pack, the only person standing to wish us goodbye was Emily donning a large jacket around her thin shoulders.

"Be safe, please," she begged holding onto Sam like he was going to vanish into thin air. He smiled and said nothing, just kissed her forehead and pulled back. None of us could promise to be safe, none of us could promise to do the impossible. Someone could die or get hurt, it was the way we lived.

Sam pulled back and all at once we were shifting and running. I was to be at the heart of the battle, teaming with Leah to take out as many newborns as possible. Embry had joked that we were the quote on quote dream team with our deft agility and ability to be fast when we needed to.

Jake ran beside me, his chocolate fur bristling as if he knew what could happen to all of us. The thoughts were cluttered and hurt my head:

_"I miss Kim already."_

_Snorts. "You saw her ten minutes ago, she isn't dead."_

_"Still." Quiet laughfter. Feet on ground._

_Excitement. "I can't wait to kill them."_

_I growled. "They were people."_

_"Not anymore." Growl. Snarl._

_Another growl. "She's __**mine **__leave her alone __**now**__."_

_"Shut up!" Alfa. Quiet. No thoughts._

_Somber. "I still miss Kim."_

_Growls, sharp head turns, muffled barks of laughfter._

The voices intertwined making it hard to know who was who and who said what. We were nearing the clearing. Jake reared off the path, he was incharge or getting Bella to safety. I mean, wasn't she who this whole war was about? I could be at home with Jake, but she had to date a vampire. Love stinks, but then again... I'm a hypocrite.

Leah rounded up to me and we waited togther. It was nice, having her back as a friend. Sure she could be a superstitious bitch who liked to call me a witch or as she phrased it, _shadow witch_, I still loved her. Alarms rang in my head like church bells, every nerve in my body was on fire, because they were here.

_We will win, for the pack. _It was someone's thought, but it didn't matter whose. It was ours and it was the truth. They came at once like water in a stream. Crazed eyes and wild mangled hair that was sure to give me nightmares for the rest of my life.

Leah nodded to me and we took one down. I grabbed their neck in my jaws as L grabbed their neck and twisted till they went limp. Chestnut hair soaked in mud, there was no blood from their bodies.

We worked fast, taking down one after the other. One charged at us, suppousedly because we were the women who are always assumed as the weakest. Wrong, we attacked clean cut and quick. L tackled them and I grabbed the head around the base of the neck and twisted. Before the head even flew backwards into a tree, I was taking down one and another head was rolling. It was a game for us, a game that was much too quickly played.

Blood splattered across Leah's back as one sunk it's finger nails into her back. I launched and took him down, holding him so that Leah could rip it's head off. The eyes rolled back in it's head and I wondered if it felt pain or if it was void of all emotion. I shook my coat and backed up a bit. I didn't like bodies. It was them or us, remember?

Leah whined and turned her back from it to run over to me. _Alright? Injured? Hurt? _I shook my head, I was fine. Fine. Fine. Fine. I wasn't bleeding ot bitten, we healed fast enough as it is.

A flash of black flew across the battle scene. Sam. That stupid kid still cared about Leah even if it was a pindrop comared to what he had with Emily, but a pindrop was a pin drop. Sam flew in next to Leah with zest and toppled down a huge one with tight curly blonde hair. It flailed and smacked Sam in the nuzzle which made him growl with such menace that I was even scared and I was on his team. Vampire after vampire was taken out and killed until Jake came back down from the mountians. I stopped and wagged my tail, I was hoplessly worried about him.

_Panic. Leah. _I whipped my head around to see Leah going for a cocky spring on a newborn that was hiding. Memories crashed through my head quicker then they should have been able to. Flashes. Jake and me on the beach. Flash. Riding in Leah's car singing tunlessly to the music. Flash. Dad falling asleep in the cereal bowl. Flash. Jake's eyes.

Jake ran towards her, to save her. Then again, I was quicker and closer and faster. I jumped and there was so much pain. Jarring reality set in then set out again like some game of taunting that left me blind.

I saw Jake's face, he was screaming for help. _She's broken! _Who? I wanted to look around, but my body was slow moving. Everything hurt like I had taken a bath in an acid pool. My eyes squeezed shut and I let out a tangled moan. I was broken, I was the girl Jake was screaming about, but it was worth it. Jake was safe and so was Leah, they were all that really mattered to me, everything else was gone.

**A/N: Cliff-Hanger, I know, but it was pretty good. Yeah, I keep it fresh. I probably shouldn't say that ever again...Whatever. Alright so... Now the choice is in your hands! To epilouge or not to epilouge? I need 10 followers on my account to do an epilouge. Deal? So tell your friands, your enemies, your dog, anyone who likes this story to follow ****_Caged _****(Link below). Thank you. -gbrowne**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Okay so I really love you guys and how dedicated you are to my story. It really wasn't my best work...at all but you can check my NEW ACCOUNT with my friend: RADIOACTIVEWOLVES. It is also a twilight fanfiction with a new spin, bad-assery, loads of love, and cuteness.**

**Here it is..**

The moon was shimmering in Jacob's eyes as I glared into his beautiful soul. There was no other for me. He smiled, "I'm so stocked that your all better now. Your my girl, Tessa-West-Bunny. Yo.

"Ohhhh Jacob, you make my ovaries sing Ave Maria," Tessa swooned and died because there was a cliff with an ocean below.

Then Effie Trinket arrived ad chose Jake for the Hunger Games.

A/N: That was a joke. Xoxo. Epilogue to come ASAP. Currently on my way to Disneyland and my best friend helped me write this. We thought it was funny. If you didn't like it, at least we did.

gbrown


End file.
